


Shifting

by MR01



Series: Mend [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - World War II, Correlating oneshots, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Slow build and some established relationships, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Stephen is no stranger to the horrors of war but he will be damned if he just watches his family die before him.





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Dr. Strange' or 'The Avengers'

* * *

Pearl Harbor has been bombed by the Japanese. He and the rest of his platoon, family and friends. Hell the nation and world just got wind of the situation.

All the dead and injured, the innocent. The toll is still rising and it makes his blood boil.

Stephen shuts his eyes as he lights a cigarette. Feeling a migraine coming on he takes a long drag then exhales.

They are working on a retaliation. 

Stark and Banner are making the world a better place with their science at MIT.

What they can come up with when they are together is absolutely magnificent and if used in the wrong hands it could destroy the universe. All life as they know it. Of that Stephen is just certain.

Danvers and Rambeau are taking no prisoners with the Air-force.

Rogers and Barnes kicking ass and taking names with the Army.

Romonov and Barton off in their world of espionage with the CIA.

They will end the reign of Nazis and Hydra. Anyone who aligns themselves with those ideas.

They left him alone at his military hospital to tend to the wounded or dying and for that his is grateful, he works best alone.

Today however he was called to personally survey and observe a torture session with a captured terrorist as a safety handle in case the MP's take things a little too far.

Looking at the time he knows that he is a little late. It works in his favor that right now he doesn't feel empathy.

He is not exactly looking forward to it, he swore an oath to do no harm and does not want to stand idly by.

Still he is not all too opposed to the idea if he is there present to make sure that they just get the information they are looking for and leave it at that.

Tossing his cigarette on the floor he steps on it. Grabbing his keys he is ready to leave.

* * *

 When he arrives and is cleared without much of a hassle. Taking long, measured and confident strides it is to an unsightly scene.

He walks in to see a shirtless man in handcuffs. Sweat and blood mixing together as he says the words.

"I'm not Japanese you idiots. I was born in Manhattan, New York." Wong spits out blood as he catches his breath shakingly.

His stomach hurts and he isn't sure if his ribs are fractured or broken. He is pretty sure that there is some mild internal bleeding going on though.

"My English is perfect, Russian acceptable, Spanish good enough and Italian even better. It had to be I grew up around this people. I am a school teacher and a librarian on the weekends." Wong looks at the new comer who has yet to say a thing yet is wearing a white coat.

He wonders if he's a doctor or a scientist and if the handsome devil of a man is here to liberate him or get creative and kick this torture run up a notch.

Wong feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Today had been an awful day to drop off books at the VA clinic near his school. A truly God awful day.

When the commotion happened all over the place and the radios near the park he was at strolling the town on way back home with his bike. 

He had gotten tackled then punched and harassed by a forming crowd of people throw food, trash.

Anything they could find really and slurs up until the MP's came since he lives in a military town.

He had thought he was safe to be honest but with what had just faced he thinks back on it now and it breaks his heart to say, he should have known better. Then that all his knowledge of history had failed him in that moment.

Thinking now that he might get waterboarded or worse and he is freaking out so hard internally.

He stammered a little as he works on regaining his bravery.

"I also know Sanskrit and Chinese if we want to get technical. This is a land of immigrants and refugees, opportunity but most importantly of the free." After a gasp of intense pain he says.

"I gave you my home address and my house key. I told you where you could find my social and birth certificate. My God damn work schedule on the calendar." He feels him eyes grow heavy as he strains to continue. All of a sudden growing weaker and that really really frightens him.

"Held up by a magnet on the fridge door. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would just let me go. And can't believe I have to spell it out for you but alive. Please, I'm a good person or at least I try to b-" Wong staggered a little as he walks forward like he's been blinded.

And at this point with all the pain and the blood he does not rule it out as what is possibly happening right now. Walking slowly, like a drunk. Towards what he has not a clue but he coughs up blood and his legs turn to mush as his world goes dark.

Stephen moves like lightning despite having blood spatter on his face or clothes. The patient because that was he is now despite his or the government's consent for the time being is unconscious.

And even though Strange knows that he has a protocol to follow despite his high level rank he knows that he is going to take this man with him even if it gets him court martialed.

A man runs in clearly out of breath and panting as he says.

"Stop the torture. His credentials have cleared. We tried calling but the lines are still down. This man is American and we fucked up here. We clearly fucked up bad."

* * *

 Wong wakes up in a room with lights too bright both artificial and natural. Thanks to the bulbs and sunlight seeping through the curtains.

He feels like he's floating on a cloud as cool and hits his face. He doesn't know why or where he is but it doesn't matter right now. Things just seem hazy.

Then he thinks he sees an angel and that they look kinda familiar but he still cannot place it and if he didn't know better he would think they have heterochromia.

His heart speeds up here about to a 100 beats per second it seems like and he struggles to sit up as he says in a frightened and shocked gasp. 

His whole body and soul hurt as he points at him, voice low yet accusatory. "It's you." 

"Yes, hello. I am doctor Stephen Strange. I truly wish we had met under better circumstances yet you are in my orbit now."

Stephen smiles something soft and polite that radiates warmth. 

Wong just watches him a moment thinking that if he were smarter he would be scared here but he isn't.

The man seems honest. Fuck.

"Just know I will not rest until I have helped you. I will cover all of the costs, treatments and medications. I can even compensate you for your temporary duress." 

Stephen stops talking for a few seconds as if catching his blunder and he runs a hand over his nose.

"And although it was not my blame to carry I do sincerely apologize for all of it. To appease my shame and feelings of guilt, I do this for selfish reasons yet you genuinely fascinate me." 

Backing up slightly he moves to the cubbie with Wong's file attached to a clipboard and a pen.

He reads over Wong's medical chart, writing some information of his own before setting it back where he found it and grabbing a chair.

Taking a seat he say. "Despite what you went through you were lucky today."

"Really Stephen? Why is that." Wong looks too loopy and strung out on drugs to really sound sarcastic but the sentiment is not lost on the doctor at all.

Still his voice is sharp as his eyes narrow in concern and mild anger with this stranger.

He could have died today. Thanks to ignorance and fear, misplaced rage. He is not excusing anyone.

What happened was nothing short of barbaric, atrocious and utterly repulsive.

And yet Wong here was still talking back with his smart mouth. 

Stephen smilies at him as he thinks 'a man after my own heart' then he sighs.

This poor, hand working and kind man. He went through so much garbage.

People and actions alike.

Since his words in the interrogation rang and more importantly were proven to hold true.

"They could have just killed you and simply covered it up."

He does not say that they are at war, a crisis. That people die or that there are monsters.

That the world needs people to blame because in this world the only hero's it will ever have are already buried underground or at an unmarked location.

It it left unsaid because it is basic knowledge.

"Is there anyone I can call to get or see you once you are all clear here. A sibling, parent or wife?"

Wong shakes his head. "Single child, deceased and no I don't.." He looks away from him as his licks his lips slightly. "I am alone. That is why it took a while to get my information back to the military station."


	2. Order

* * *

Tony shuts the door to their lab effectively locking them in before shoving him against the wall.

Kissing him on the lips before moving onto his neck as his hands worked on undoing his belt and pants.

"Bruce, thank you for asking to relieve my worries here. We only have a few minutes though." He touches him through the underwear fabric.

Toying with him lightly, his other hand covering his mouth to drown out the noises he so badly wants to hear as Tony begins to speed up the process because he's getting desperate and he wasn't kidding.

They don't have much time to fool around. Not that they have been able to in months since NASA contacted his secretary saying that they wanted to drop by and been in their space way longer than they would have liked.

Today the representatives they had instructed to stay had finally been scheduled to leave and so far they had.

It had afforded Bruce and Tony a total of three now four total minutes of peace only for Pepper to let them know that they were on the way back with replacements.

He wants to clear his mind of that for a while so he focused his efforts on making Bruce come quickly and enjoy it

Gripping Bruce a little tighter in his hold he bends down a bit. Capturing a nipple in his mouth he rolls it on his tongue.

Biting lightly as his hand leaves his mouth and settles on his balls while he moves to focus on his own cock.

A gasp leaving him when he feels pre-come dripping down his head.

Bruce finds his lips, his tongue invading Tony's mouth as he reaches for his hips. 

One hand on his lower back and he thrusts forward slowly.

His other hand covering Tony's.

Eyes shut when he comes. Tony's name wanting to escape him.

Then they hear knocking and it seems they overestimated how much time was allotted.

When he opens them again brown eyes meet green and Tony stares at him in awe before he is kissing him again.

Backing up slightly, reluctant as he clears his throat. Calmly as possible saying.

"Pep, tell the nice gentleman to give us a minute will you. We could be indecent in here."

 The people at the other side of the door all think he's playing it for laughs. 

Assuming that he has discovered and now hiding something big in there that he doesn't want the government in on.

They are right about the second part. 

He backed up a little. Reaching for a box of tissues to clean himself up as Bruce slumps against a chair.

Trying to calm himself down and ignore his on fire nerves by breathing deeply.

Grabbing a remote control to kick up the ac AC to the point where it feels like ground zero.

Having pulled up his pants and made himself presentable looking then nonverbally communicating with his lover that it's going to be alright he goes for the door.

* * *

 "You know that's not why I worked my ass off to get several PhD's." 

It's nighttime now and sleep is a foreign concept of late.

They are almost done working for the day and they are tired.

But right now they are on a small break.

Eating lunch or dinner, realistically whatever comes after that.

It's too late to bee a midnight snack and too early for dawn.

They are eating a yogurt mixture of cut up fruits and honeyed walnuts.

"Don't be modest. You have seven and I already told you." His voice lowered in a whisper.

He knows it's a little too guarded to be haughty. 

"The day you get an eighth is the day I'll suck you off."

Tony looks over his shoulder at the sleeping NASA scientists supposedly observing them and their progress.

Bruce punched his arm lightly as he scoots closer than he had been all day professionally speaking.

"Why does that come off as you threatening me with a good time. Like it's in the tip of my grasp. All I'd have to do is ask. Or act."

He raised an eyebrow in challenge as a love filled smile made its way to his face as he thinks of their stollen moments.

"You need to work a little on your phrasing big guy or I'm seriously going to be considering letting you ravage me against this table." 

Tony picks up a wrench and stands. Feeling slightly more energized now that he's had food in his system.

Walking over towards his work station.

He stills when feels Bruce's fingers interlacing with his own as if he knows what he's thinking and he hears him saying.

"Sure Tony."

He meets his eyes only to look away what feels like moments later.

Bruce lets him go. 

Moving towards the files on his desk. He finds that he lives in constant fear of drowning here.

Not just of being found out but of Tony being himself and what their friends will do if they go finding out via an outside source.

Things would escalate and it would bring on a war of a different caliber to be waged.

Where the enemy and thoughts of love, wrong and right, where lines begin to blur.


End file.
